The Girl Who Wants To Be A Witch
by Tay13
Summary: Mia Hestia has a secret she can't tell anyone, if she did they would kick her out of Hogwarts. More than anything she wants to be a witch, so she's risked it all and tricked her way into the famous school. There she'll find out that keeping her secret won't be so easy, but with help of a mischievous Slytherin boy, she might just graduate.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl and the Slytherin

Chapter 1

The Girl with a Secret and The Slytherin Boy.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through onto platform nine and three quarters, noise blared around her as parents saw off their kids and the train whistled signaling boarding time. Rubbing her nose, she cringed at the smell of iron and smoke; she sighed knowing she would have to get used to these strong smells. At least where they were going she wouldn't have to endure London's modern stench. Once she passed off her trunk to a conductor, she boarded the train, a few of the students glanced at her more than once. Tugging on her multicolored fisherman's hat she pulled it as far down as it could go over her crimson hair. Finding an open compartment she plopped down and sighed loudly, intent on relaxing she slid lower into the seat. A pair of blue eyes stared at her from under a bundle of robes. She jumped and realized there had been someone in the compartment. He'd been lying so still she hadn't even noticed.

"U-um… Sorry, I thought it was empty." She stood up to go.

"It's fine." The fair haired boy sat up rubbing his sleepy cat-like eyes. When she took a closer look, she realized he was wearing green robes with the crest of a snake on his cloak. "You can stay."

She hesitated, but slowly sat back down; she could only assume he was being nice right now because she was a houseless first year. The stories she'd heard about Slytherin, the house the dark lord hailed from, were not pleasant. However, since the famous Harry Potter ended the dark lord thirty-years ago, supposedly the house had undergone some major reforms. Maybe they weren't so bad anymore?

The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked at her. She tensed up wondering what he was staring at. "Nice hat."

Terrified, her hands went up to make sure it was still in place, it was.

"You don't need to be so scared. I don't bite." He stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

The door to the compartment slammed open and an older Slytherin boy, this one taller and lanky burst in, his group of friends trailed behind him. He gave her compartment companion a toothy grin; his dusty brown hair was a little too long and hanging down into his eyes.

"Hey, Erike. Have fun this summer? Not sure how you could in that crappy place you call a home. Oh, wait it's not even a house, don't you live in a rat-infested motel?"

"Picking a fight already Griffin? Your inferiority complex grows every second. Then again being the runt of the litter must be hard."

"You don't even have a proper family seeing as your father's unknown. I am sure it sucks having a whore of a mother—." Griffin's hair randomly set on fire. He screamed and his friends went to put it out, though in the attempt to do so he received more than one hit to the face. "Y-you, I'm telling!" The boy franticly ran back down the train, his friends following behind.

Erike slowly turned to her, she held tightly onto her hat and shook, frightened.

"Did… you do that?" Erike's mouth hung open.

"I-I…" She fell silent, she'd exposed herself. They would kick her out and she would never even get to set foot on the school grounds. _Damn my temper!_

Erike gave her a lopsided grin. "What spell was that?"

She looked down at her feet afraid to say anything.

"What's your name? I am Erike Melbourne, a third year at Hogwarts."

"Mia Hestia… First year."

"I figured that. So, Mia what kind of spell was that?" Erike looked at her intrigued.

Mia slid further back into her seat. "You're not going to tell on me?"

"Tell?" Erike chuckled and held up his sleeve, he'd apparently hidden his wand inside. "If you hadn't done something, I was going to turn him into a turtle."

The compartment door slid back open and a tall woman with a long face stared down at the two of them angrily. Griffin was standing behind her, his face bloodied and his hair more than just singed.

"Which one of you did this?" She gestured to the boy behind her.

Mia could feel the color draining from her face, this was it. She wasn't even going to make it to the school platform. They would throw her off here. If she was lucky, they may slow down the train a little bit, so the impact of hitting the ground wouldn't kill her.

"That way my doing, Professor." Erike stood up and face the woman, though he didn't even reach her collar bone.

"Already making trouble at the start of the year, Melbourne?"

Erike smiled at her peevishly. "Griffin started in on his usual and I just couldn't help myself."

The professor scowled at him. "You'll be in detention the first two weeks of school and fifty points from Slytherin. Starting our house off with negative points, you're going to be very popular this year, Melbourne."

"Professor Mitchell, he set my head on fire, I think that's being a little lenient," Griffin protested.

"You're right. Ten more points from Slytherin for starting the fight, Griffin. Quit whining, the fire wasn't hot enough to do any damage. Hair grows back." Professor Mitchell stormed off down the corridor.

Griffin scowled at Erike. "I'll remember this Melbourne."

"Whatever floats your boat, candle top."

Griffin huffed and stormed off down the corridor. Erike sat down and yawned loudly.

"You… didn't have to do that," Mia whispered.

Erike grinned at her. "It's fine. I'm used to the punishment. I even carved my name on one of the desks in the detention hall."

Mia smiled at him.

"So, which house do you want to be in?" He asked and winked at her. "My recommendation, don't get Slytherin."

"But you're in Slytherin."

"Right, so I can verify it's full of a bunch of pricks."

"Do you hate your house?"

Erike grinned widely. "Not at all. I love it."

"Even though it's full of a bunch of pricks?"

"Yup." Erike scratched his chin and smiled evilly. "I love messing with pricks."


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting Madness

Chapter 2

Sorting Madness and the Wrong House

Hogwarts towered into the sky as the boat propelled the first years towards the banks. Mia gripped the edges of the boat and prayed silently she'd make it to the other side alive. Water was not her friend. Another first year, a chubby girl with huge glasses, and a freckled face, rode along silently with her. As they landed on shore, Mia let out a large sigh of relief. She was careful to avoid the water as she disembarked the boat; the first years quickly found their way to where a lean man with a peachy face stood waving a lamp to get their attention. The petrified little first years all gathered round, the man smiled too radiantly. It kind of got on Mia's nerve that he could be so carefree.

"I am Professor Fulgor, welcome to Hogwarts, in a moment the doors will open and you'll be led to the great hall and sorted into your houses." Fulgor paused to clear his throat. "As we walk in, you'll see the house hourglasses, and uh… I have been told to explain something when we get inside."

The doors creaked open and warm light from the entrance hall fell onto the first years. Torches flickered in their brackets. Mia was excited to see them; if only she could go over to one without attracting attention. Professor Fulgor ushered them in and many of the students, curiosity peaked, looked for the house hourglasses. The four house hourglasses sat next to the door, the crest at the top representing each one. They were empty, except the one on the end filled with black sand.

Professor Fulgor cleared his throat again. "Right, apparently a couple of Slytherins picked a fight before they even got to school, so they are currently at negative house points… He he I didn't even know the hourglasses showed negative points. Now follow me!"

The first years were led into the great hall. Mia looked up at the magical night ceiling she'd heard so much about. _I'm here. I'm really here!_ As they approached the front stage, Mia's joy turned to panic when she saw the beat up old hat sitting on a stool. Frantic, she looked around at the different tables wondering how she would be placed. Erike sat at the Slytherin table. When she made eye contact with him, he smiled and waved; too panicked to be polite Mia didn't wave back. Their group stopped at the front of the room. All eyes were on the first years, and Professor Mitchell, who stood next to the hat.

Mia didn't hear the announcements or the talking hat's spiel being preoccupied with her thoughts. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out what looked like a piece of green toffee, and held onto it for dear life. What house would she be placed in? Slytherin seemed like trouble so that was a no off the bat. Gryffindor would be their rival, right? She hoped she didn't get that house either. Ravenclaw was known for their smarts, but she wasn't very studious, that just left Hufflepuff. The house of hard work and values, she'd be lying constantly just to stay with them, but they seemed like a quiet house. _Yeah, Hufflepuff sounds good._

"—ia... HESTIA MIA!" Mia jumped and realized her name was being called. Professor Mitchell was glaring daggers at her, frantic Mia stuffed the toffee in her mouth like a kid badly trying to hide the fact they were stealing from the cookie jar. In her haste she almost swallowed the toffee, but managed to keep it in her mouth. Quickly, she ran up to the sorting hat afraid she would get scolded for taking too long. There were a few laughs throughout the great hall at her blunder.

"Take off the hat," Professor Mitchell demanded.

Mia took a deep breath in, it was now or never. She pulled off her multicolored fisherman's hat, and waited for her secret to be revealed, but nothing happened. The toffee was working its magic. Mitchell placed the sorting hat on her head and a loud voice immediately rang inside Mia's mind.

"Now, what do we have—"

"Hufflepuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Hufflepuff!"

The hat shouted out "Hufflepuff" and their table clapped. As soon as Mitchell removed the sorting hat, she quickly shoved her own hat back on right as her toffee ran out, and made her way to the end of the Hufflepuff table. Mia sat down next to the chubby girl with glasses, who smiled pleasantly at her. Relieved, Mia watched the rest of the selection in peace. She'd made it in. Now she just needed to keep from being found out as long as she could. A few of the older students where whispering at their table, Mia was about to ask what was going on, when a loud explosion came from the Professors' table. Headmistress McGonagall toppled out of her seat, purple smoke emitting from her now shattered cup. The Hufflepuff table, minus the confused first years, roared with laughter.

"Connell!" Professor Mitchell screamed, a tall girl with long curly blond hair stood up, she was wearing the head house badge.

"Yes, Professor?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Mitchell jabbed a finger in the direction of the smoking cup.

"It didn't seem fair that only Slytherin started out with negative points, so we thought we'd start the school year off with a bang." Connell took an overly flourished bow, receiving more laughter.

Mitchell was so livid she couldn't even speak, her entire face turning the color of a beet. Mia sat stunned and looked over at the chubby girl next to her.

"What's going on? I thought Hufflepuff was the calmer house?" Mia whispered.

The girl's eyebrows went up. "It hasn't been that way for the last ten years. Or so my big brother told me. They're known as the prankster house now."

The color drain from Mia's face, she'd picked the wrong house.

This is my first time doing a HP fanfic. I hope you all like it. I would much appreciate it if you would leave a review. I'll do my best to post a chapter a week on this story, so look forward to more. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Starry Night

Chapter 3:

Starry Night

"Alright first years watch carefully," Connell instructed then using her wand tapped on the barrels hidden in a corner near the kitchens. She created the theme of Helga Hufflepuff. The entrance leading into the Hufflepuff common room opened and the group of first years made their way in. They traveled through an earth like tunnel and arrived inside a warm, inviting room. Everything was decorated in Hufflepuff yellow and black, with warm wooden accents. Plants and tiny windows gave the underground room a feel of life, light and gentleness. Some cacti plants even danced and waved at them. The tips of leaves from plants in the ceiling brushed their heads as they entered. Mia could feel herself settle into the homey environment. _Maybe I didn't choose the wrong house after all._

"Girls are down the hall on the left, boys to the right. Your trunks will be next to your beds," Connell explained and Mia shuffled on down the left hall following the other first years.

She found her trunk next to a four-poster bed. Plopping onto the bed she looked around at her roommates. The chubby girl was her neighbor and was unpacking her books reading over them. Other than her there were four other girls in the room. One girl with massively curly blond hair pulled into pigtails and sparkling blue eyes walked to the middle of the room inspecting everyone.

"What's everyone's name?" She spoke up gathering the attention of the room. "I'm Alice Green."

The chubby girl looked over at her and in a droll tone introduced herself, "Ellie Johnson."

"Johnson? Do you have a big brother named James?" Alice smiled pleasantly.

"Yes…" Ellie didn't seem that happy to admit it.

"My sister is in the same year as him," Alice offered this information, but Ellie didn't seem that interested. Alice moved onto the other girls. A small brunet with a pink nose on the opposite side of Ellie introduced herself as Lara Evans. The two girls a crossed the room with dark ebony skin were identical twins, except one had short hair with green streaks and the other long hair with red. The short-haired one was Rosemary and the long-haired one Jasmine, their last name was Wood. Alice finally turned to Mia. "I know your name, it's Mia Hestia right? The one who tripped going up to the sorting."

Mia's face grew warm as the girls, minus Ellie, chuckled. She nodded in response.

"I hope we can all be friends," Alice's eyes glittered.

Alice skipped to the bed on Mia's other side and popped open her trunk. The girls went about getting their stuff ready and chatting about what their first day of school would be like. Ellie sat over in her corner and read, Mia pretended to go to the bathroom, but retreated to the common room. Finding it occupied by upperclassman she carefully snuck around their group and out into the basement hall. She looked around and not seeing anyone let out a sigh of relief. So many new people and events overwhelmed her, but she'd chosen to do this and she would see it through. _At least until they kick me out._

"Boo."

Mia jumped and instinctively flung her hand backwards smacking someone in the face. A loud crack told her the hit landed hard, and when she turned, she found Erike standing there holding a bloody nose.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Mia's eyes went wide as the blood dripped onto his shirt.

He held up a finger to her telling her to wait. She fidgeted nervously as he pulled out his wand and tapped his nose. The blood stopped flowing, but there was still blood crusting on his upper lip. He smiled at her as he wiped the rest of the blood away with his sleeve.

"You can do magic without talking?" Mia looked at him impressed.

He put a finger over his lips and chuckled. "So, what are you doing out of your common room already?"

"I…" Mia shifted her feet and mumbled. "It was crowded. What about you?"

Erike seemed to consider her then smiled mischievously before heading off down the hall and beckoning for her to follow. She hesitated, but followed him. He led her to the moving staircases where they ascended, occasionally stopping to wait for the steps to change. Up and up they went until they reached a landing. Mia panted from the climb. He waited for her to catch her breath before continuing up a spiral staircase. They reached the top of the observatory and she followed him out onto a balcony. She gasped when the grounds and forest opened up below stretching out for miles under a clear starry sky. Wind bit at her skin, but she felt better and right with the world. When a strong breeze tried to take her hat, she panicked, but caught it before it could fly away.

"It's beautiful!" She shouted looking out at the stars twinkling in the lake's surface.

"Right? It's my favorite spot." Erike put his head in his hand and sighed contently.

"Why are you showing it to me?"

Erike looked over at her and smiled. "You looked like you needed some air."

"Oh… Is your nose ok?" She noticed the swelling and felt a pang of guilt.

He laughed. "It's fine. A little sore, but it will heal up soon. For such a little thing you pack a punch."

Mia's face grew warm from embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"I was the one who snuck up on you. You don't need to keep saying that. Once is plenty." He flicked her nose playfully and changed the subject. "Do you like your new home?"

"Yes, very much." Mia could feel a smile forming over her face. _Even though I may have chosen the wrong house._ "Um… Are we supposed to be up here?"

" _No, you are not._ "

Mia froze and turned around to find Professor Mitchell glaring down at them.

"Hi professor. Come to enjoy the stars?" Erike joked, not the least bit afraid.

" _Melbourne_ , detention for the next two weeks and _you_ —." Mitchell turned her eyes on Mia and she shriveled under her gaze. "—what's your name?"

"M-Mia Hestia." She swallowed. This was bad. She was attracting so much attention before classes even started.

"Since you're new, I will give you a warning. Don't let it happen again."

"Thank you professor," Mia squeaked.

"Also, stay away from this troublemaker. He's a bad influence." Mitchell glowered at Erike.

"Awww, thanks professor—ow, ow, ow." Mitchell had grabbed Erike by the ear and was pulling him along. Mia followed along quietly until they reached the Hufflepuff common room.

"In you go," Mitchell snapped at her and Mia nodded quickly. She went to working on the tapping code to get in and took one last glance as Mitchell dragged Erike away. He looked back at her and waved before they rounded the corner. Mia made her way into the common room and found Connell waiting for her.

"Starting trouble already?" Connell chuckled, Mia wanted to turn invisible. The older girl just patted her on the shoulder. "You're going to fit right in."

 _I don't want to fit right in with these troublemakers. At this rate I might get kicked out before Christmas!_


	4. Chapter 4: Transfiguration

Chapter 4

Transfiguration

"Welcome to Transfiguration, first years. I don't tolerate nonsense in this class, do you understand? Anyone who breaks the rules will be punished." Professor Mitchell glared down at the terrified first years. As Mitchell's gaze scanned the room, Mia was sure the woman paused on her for a moment longer than everyone else. It was just her luck that her very first class was with the Slytherin House head. "Now pay attention, I'll only do this once."

Mitchell turned to a raven perched on a stand next to her desk; she pulled out her wand and waved it at the bird. It promptly turned into a writing desk. The students gasped, and Mia gulped. _That may happen to me if I'm not careful._ Mitchell waved her wand again, and the bird returned to normal.

"Transfiguration is intense and complicated magic. To preform magic on the level you have just witnessed requires understanding the nature of the spell first. With that being said we'll start with this," Mitchell tapped the blackboard with her wand and complicated letters and figures appeared on the board. "I expect you to memorize at least _half_ of these letters by next class."

Mia was sure she heard groans throughout the classroom which received a glare from Mitchell. The class grew silent as they took notes. Pulling out her paper and quill Mia wondered if she should take notes too. _I didn't realize this was first-year work… Should I pretend I don't know it?_

"Is there a problem Ms. Hestia?" Mitchell glared down at her, and Mia jumped out of her seat. The class snickered as her face grew warm from embarrassment.

"N-no professor," Mia answered her voice shaking.

"Are you above taking notes Ms. Hestia?" Mitchell's nostrils flared.

Mia swallowed. "No… It's just…"

"Just?"

"I already know the Transfiguration alphabet," Mia finally admitted.

Mitchell's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Then you can prove it."

Mitchell waved her wand, and the board wiped itself clean. "Since you seem to have it memorized, then you can rewrite it for everyone."

The class murmured in worried tones, many of them hadn't finished writing the notes down. Mia had a choice, recreate the notes for the class or botch them. If she didn't rewrite them, the class wouldn't have the material they needed and her classmates would hate her. On the other hand if she showed just how much she already knew, Mitchell might ask her how, which could lead to other questioning. Ellie who was her desk mate stared at her horrified. _I've already drawn enough attention to myself from last night…_ Ellie stared down at her half written notes, tears in her eyes. _Uh…_

Mia held her little shoulders high and marched up to the blackboard, meticulously she wrote out exactly what had been on the board a minute ago. When she finished she slowly turned back to the class, they stared at her open-mouthed. Mitchell wasn't looking at her, but at her work. The woman appeared thoughtful and finally pursed her lips.

"Where did you learn this?" Mitchell asked confirming Mia's fear. The best thing would be to tell part of the truth.

"My grandmother taught me…" Mia explained.

"Your grandmother?" Mitchell tapped her finger on her arm as she considered her statement. "Interesting, it's correct. Ten points to Hufflepuff."

The class whispered excitedly at Mitchell's sudden award. Mia stood at the front of the classroom confused. _Wasn't she trying to make an example out of me?_

"Back to your seat Ms. Hestia," Mitchell snapped and Mia jumped hurrying to her seat. "Ms. Hestia, since you already know the lesson you can start on the next one. Read chapters one through three and write a summary for next time."

 _Ah… I think that's more work than the rest of the class. Oh well_. Mia pulled out her book and started reading the first chapter. Ellie looked at her perplexed until she continued taking notes. After class, Mia meant to retreat to the common room since they were free for the afternoon, but she felt a tug on her robe. Turning, Mia found Ellie standing there shifting her feet looking uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

The girl looked down at her shoes and rubbed the tip of her shoe into the stone floor. "Can you… Can you help me learn the Transfiguration alphabet?"

Mia tilted her head. "Help you learn it?"

Ellie nodded again and mumbled, "I'm good with writing. I could help you with your paper … If you'll help me with the alphabet."

Mia smiled. Truth be told, she knew many languages, but English was still new to her and that made writing it chanllenging.

"Ok," she agreed readily, Ellie looked up at her excitedly.

"Great! Um… What was your name again?" Ellie twiddled her fingers.

"Mia Hestia," she chuckled.

"Boo."

Mia jumped and dropped all her books, spinning around she found Erike standing behind her. He was guarding his face just in case. Ellie stared at the older Slytherin confused.

"How was class with good ol' Mitchell?" Erike asked his eyes shining from his prank.

"If you're going to make sneaking up on me a habit, maybe I should wear gloves, so I don't break your nose." Mia pouted at him. "And class was ok. She gave me ten points."

"Mitchell… gave you ten points… on your first day in class?" Erike took a step back and held up his hands. "Are you actually really smart? I don't want that rubbing off on me."

Mia stomped her foot, but she couldn't help but laugh. Erike was probably the most likeable Slytherin that ever existed. Ellie was looking back and forth between them eyes wide.

"Oh, this is Ellie my roommate. This is Erike, we met on the train." Mia introduced them.

Ellie looked him up and down. "Erike… Melbourne?"

Erike's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "You know me? I didn't realize I was famous among the first years yet."

"My brother said to stay away from you. That you cause trouble for everyone." Ellie grabbed Mia's arm and tugged. The girl was stronger than she looked; she dragged Mia down the hall away from Erike. Mia looked back at Erike who gave her an over flourished bow. Mia rolled her eyes, but waved goodbye. Soon they rounded a corner and Erike was gone from sight.

"Ellie, he's not following us. You can stop pulling on me now." Mia's arm was hurting. The other girl stopped and let go of her embarrassed.

They stood in the hall awkwardly.

"Are you friends with him?" Ellie finally asked her eyes as big as saucers.

"Friends?" Mia hadn't considered it. "I wouldn't say that…"

"My brother told me he does really dangerous things and to stay away from him."

Mia's brow furrowed. "Dangerous things?"

"Yeah, he convinced one student in his first year to drink a fake flight potion and jump from the top tower. Thankfully, a teacher caught him. Also, he convinced a first year to release animals from the magical creature's class. They started breeding, and the students were finding little white mice all over the school for months. Last year he came close to expulsion when he convinced someone to set off something in the Slytherin common room blowing half of it up. There are lots of other things too—," Ellie continued with her list of charges against Erike.

What Mia didn't like about each accusation was how it always sounded like he manipulated someone else to do these acts for him. T _here's got to be more to this story._ Mia listened quietly as they made their way back to the common room. There was one thing she could say about all his exploits. Nothing he'd done was more dangerous than what she could do to someone. _He does seem to invite trouble though… I should stay away from him. I'm already pushing my luck as it is._


	5. Chapter 5 Enchanting Potions Professor

Chapter 5

The Enchanting Potions Professor

Mia yawned as she dragged her feet over the stones into the great hall. She plopped down, set her books next her and breakfast materialized in front of her. Half asleep she poured herself a glass of juice and chugged it. Ellie sat down across from her.

"Good Morning! Are you ready for class today?" Ellie helped herself to some jam and toast.

Mia squinted at her half awake and rubbed her eyes. "You're chipper."

"Mornings don't bother me," Ellie explained and happily dug in.

Mia yawned again. "They bother me, it's too cold."

"But it's September?" Ellie looked at her perplexed and Mia shrugged in response. They sat silently eating breakfast until she caught Ellie staring.

"What?" Mia asked as she worked on her eggs and bacon.

"Well, I was just wondering what's up with your hat?" She pointed to Mia's multi-colored fisherman's hat that she hadn't removed since the sorting.

Mia's hands flew up to the hat and grabbed it to make sure it was in place. Ellie raised an eyebrow at her.

"I-it's just a special hat to me. That's all." It had surprised Mia that the teachers hadn't commented on it, but it's not like she hadn't seen other ridiculous looking hats being worn around the school. Sometimes Fashion fads were a good thing.

Ellie whispered and cast a glare behind her. "Oh, no. Not them."

Mia glanced over her shoulder only for Ellie to hiss at her not to draw attention to them. Erike was sitting across the great hall, and candle top from the train was back with his cronies. They had Erike flanked on both sides.

"Are they bullying him?" Mia bit her lip and looked to the teachers' table. Only a plump, sleepy looking older man with bright red hair was eating away at it, he didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on.

"Are you kidding? Bullying him?" Ellie snorted. "Those three are that trouble maker's henchmen."

Mia frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Those three show up everywhere Melbourne does when there's trouble. If those four are together they're either plotting something or are already doing something," Ellie looked at them with apprehension and disgust. "Hufflepuff pulls pranks, but those four put people in danger."

Mia thought back to the train and how Griffon and Erike reacted to one another. Surely they couldn't actually be friends? It sounded like some horrible misinformation was being spread about those four. Mia watched them and frowned. Griffon seemed to say something to Erike who just leaned on his hand and smiled at him. The other boy's face turned red after Erike made a comment. _How is that friendship?_ Mia wondered if she should do something.

Reaching under her hat, she tugged a small piece of her hair out from underneath. It warmed up between her fingers and she concentrated on Griffon. Instantly his hair burst into flame. The boy screamed drawing the room's attention; Erike's mouth dropped open then he smirked and looked Mia's way. She quickly shoved her hair back under her hat and put her hands in her lap trying to act innocent. Erike winked at her, her face grew warm. The two other boys grabbed pitchers of juice and dumped them over Griffon's head putting him out. The teacher at the table waddled over to them and after a short conversation took Griffon from the room. Before they left, the teacher said something to Erike who looked proud; the teacher shook his head at Erike and left.

"What was that about?" Ellie stared horrified then her mouth pulled tight. "Did they have a falling out?"

"Don't know, but it's time for potions." Mia quickly grabbed her books and rushed from the great hall. Ellie hurried to catch up with her and they made their way deep into the dungeons where potions class took place. Mia found a seat near the back and realized something strange about the classroom. All the students who'd chosen to sit near the front where girls.

"Everyone take your seats, please." A tall handsome man with long silvery hair that flowed down his back, gracefully entered the room. When he turned his moonlit colored eyes on them Mia thought she saw the first few rows melt. He scanned the room smiling, his eyes stopped on Mia and she felt a sharp pain in her head. The man said nothing though and moved on with class. "I'm professor Rilron. I'll be your potions instructor here at Hogwarts, I may be the youngest teacher on staff, but I assure you that no one rivals my knowledge in this craft."

The professor continued with his spiel, but Mia couldn't concentrate. She stared hard at the professor, wondering if he'd realized what she was. _He… can't be… can he?_ The class didn't seem to find anything strange or unordinary about their teacher, but as one of Mia's fellow kind she wasn't fooled. _But how is he maintaining his form?_ Mia tugged on her hat. Ellie was pulling out her caldron and Mia hurried to do the same. She hadn't been paying attention. _What potion are we making?_ Mia looked at Ellie for help and she slid her notes over to her. One glance told her it was a potion for boils. _Oh, this._

Without another glance Mia went about making the potion and adding in the necessary ingredients. Once she finished she leaned back and looked around the class. Somehow she'd been the first to finish. Professor Rilron walked over to her and she froze. _He's… not going to expose me is he?_ _I don't know how he's keeping his transformation so I can't expose him back._ She waited for his verdict.

"Very good Ms. Hestia." He nodded at her concoction and moved on.

Mia let out a sigh and noticed that Ellie was looking at her cauldron enviously. So were some of the other girls in class, but more so they were looking at Professor Rilron. Mia turned and looked at the professor again. _Wait… he couldn't be one of those could he?_ The rest of class went smoothly and Mia was eager to leave, but when she grabbed her stuff, she had no such luck.

"Ms. Hestia I'd like to speak with you please," Professor Rilron called out to her.

Ellie stopped and looked at her.

"Go on. I'll meet you in the common room," Mia urged the other girl who frowned, but left. A few of the girls shot looks over their shoulders at her and eventually everyone filed out leaving Mia alone with the professor.

Mia gulped and slowly inched her way up to the front of the class where he stood behind his desk shifting papers. When she stopped in front, he looked up at her and smiled. _Is this it? Am I going to get kicked out?_ Holding her breath, she waited for the outcome.

"Fire—"

Mia flinched at the professor's word, she pulled her books closer to her sure that her eyes were about to fall out of her head from how far open they were. Rilron's face softened and then he spoke to her in her native tongue. It was a harsh guttural language and Mia hadn't ever dreamed that she would hear it at Hogwarts.

"Calm yourself little one, I don't intend to expose you."

Mia looked at him surprised and answered back, "You won't kick me out?"

Rilron laughed and shook his head, he switched back to English, "Why would I kick you out? That would be very hypocritical of me."

She eyed him, now that she was up close she could feel his attribute. "Are you… a moonlight fae?"

Rilron smiled at her and pulled back his hair revealing long pointy ears. "That's right… You're not quite fae are you?"

Mia shook her head. "Do they know that you're a fae?"

"The headmistress is aware."

Mia shifted her feet and looked at the ground. "And that's ok?"

"As long as I contain my nature I'm allowed to teach," he explained.

She looked up at him hopeful. "Do you think she would be ok with me then?"

Rilron's mouth pulled tight and his eyes looked sad. "I won't tell them what you are, but I think you know as well as me that if they find out, they'll have you leave. After all, your presence endangers the students."

Mia's face fell. _I should have figured that was the answer._ She looked back up at him suspiciously and asked, "Why aren't you going to tell her what I am?"

He considered then and answered her question with a question, "Why did you enroll at Hogwarts? It had to take some powerful magic to trick them into sending you a letter. The classes will be much too easy for you. In fact, a lot of the magic we teach here won't help you when you return home."

Mia couldn't deny this. Most of the stuff her textbooks talked about were things she'd learned when she was tiny. She took a deep breath and decided to be honest, "I want to be a witch and learn human magic. I know most of it will be easy at first, but… I also want to talk with humans and learn about them. So, I thought if I went to school I could do both."

He looked her up and down. "How old are you?"

"Two hundred and six," she finally admitted.

He sighed and smiled at her. "So young, but for human's you already out strip them… Let's see, in your years you'd be how much in human years…"

"Eleven and a half," Mia converted it for him.

He chuckled and then his looked turned serious. "I'll make you a deal. As a fellow creature I can understand your desire to congregate with humans. If you can keep this form and don't use your type of magic, I won't say anything about what you are. If learning is what you're here for then as a teacher I have no reason to stop you. Deal?"

"Deal!" Mia's heart soared. She could stay here and now she had a confidant who could understand her.

"You can go now… Also, try not to set anyone else's hair on fire," He chided her but smiled.

Mia blushed and ran from the room. She stopped outside and took a deep breath; grinning from ear to ear she headed on back to the common room.


End file.
